starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Sio Bibble
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Naboo | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = Governor of Naboo | bijnaam = | functie = Politicus, filosoof, academicus | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,79 meter 86 kilogram | haarkleur = Grijsbruin | oogkleur = Groen | wapen = Geen (pacifist) | vervoer = | affiliatie = Naboo | era = }} Sio Bibble was de Governor of Naboo in de laatste decennia van de Galactic Republic. Hij maakte onder andere de Invasion of Naboo mee op het voorplan in 32 BBY. Biografie Intellectueel & Politicus Ten tijde van de Invasion of Naboo had Sio Bibble al een hele loopbaan achter de rug als filosoof, gevestigd academicus in de filosofie aan één van Naboo’s universiteiten en een gewaardeerd politicus. Bibble, een bijzonder geleerd persoon, had een puntbaard en droeg zijn grijzend haar lang in de hals. Hij ging steeds gekleed in stijlvolle kledij die zijn liefde voor kleding verraadde. Onder King Veruna was Bibble één van de sterkste tegenstanders van de koning toen hij onder invloed begon te staan van Palpatine. Bibble was toen al Governor of Naboo en sprak zijn zorgen uit over de situatie. Na de verdwijning van Veruna stelde Bibble zich kandidaat om hem op te volgen. Hij vond dat Padmé Naberrie te jong was om als Queen te worden verkozen maar na haar verkiezing herzag Bibble zijn mening en werd één van haar trouwste aanhangers. Omwille van zijn wijsheid en ervaring bleef hij Governor of Naboo. Hij praatte met de regionale vertegenwoordigers van Naboo, leidde de Naboo Advisory Council als enige permanent lid van de raad en regelde de agenda van de monarch. Als Governor of Naboo bezette Bibble deze functie tot hij werd afgezet of stierf. Eigenlijk was Bibble een soort van Eerste Minister die de monarch bijstond en assisteerde. Hij regelde afspraken zodat Amidala zich kon bezighouden met de belangrijkste zaken. Sio Bibble had dezelfde status op Naboo als de aanvoerder van de Royal Naboo Security Forces. Invasie van Naboo thumb|left|250px|Sio Bibble Ten tijde van 32 BBY zag ook Bibble toe hoe de Trade Federation schaamteloos Naboo blokkeerde en veroverde. Als pacifist weigerde Bibble elke vorm van verzet te plegen en liet zich gevangen nemen. Toen Amidala werd gered door de Jedi Ambassadors, behoorde ook Sio Bibble tot die compacte groep. Bibble raadde Amidala aan om het advies van Qui-Gon Jinn op te volgen en om de hulp van Senator Palpatine in te roepen om de situatie aan te klagen op Coruscant. Bibble bleef achter op Naboo waar hij tijdelijk fungeerde als de leider van zijn planeet. Terwijl Amidala was gevlucht, probeerde de Trade Federation haar te lokken door Bibble te verplichten om een valse boodschap in te spreken waarin hij smeekte om contact met hem op te nemen. Bibble was echter koppig en weigerde de invasie van de Neimoidians te erkennen. Nute Gunray dreigde ermee dat Bibble vlugger zou sterven dan dat hij dacht. Maar Naboo werd bevrijd en Bibble nam zijn taak van Governor of Naboo weer op. Hij woonde de deportatie bij van de Neimoidians net als de begrafenis van Qui-Gon Jinn en het eindfeest op Theed waar hij de Globe of Peace presenteerde aan Boss Nass. Veranderend universum Na de overwinning op de Trade Federation bleef Bibble Amidala dienen en daarna Queen Jamillia, haar opvolgster. Bibble zag hoe het universum veranderd en stilaan plooide onder de vele brandhaarden, veroorzaakt door de separatisten, corruptie en het falen van de democratische beginselen van de Galactic Republic. Toen Padmé Amidala en Anakin Skywalker in 22 BBY op de vlucht waren op Naboo sprak Bibble zijn afgunst uit over het feit dat Nute Gunray nog steeds Viceroy was van de Trade Federation na vier processen. Hij vreesde dat de Galactic Senate kansloos was tegen al de Credits van de economisch grootmachten. Clone Wars Doorheen de Clone Wars bleef Bibble aan als Governor of Naboo en diende onder Queen Neeyutnee enApailana. Net na de Clone Wars woonde hij de begrafenis bij van Padmé Amidala in de straten van Theed. Wat er na de Clone Wars met Bibble gebeurde en of hij verder bleef zetelen was niet geweten. thumb|right|250px|Bibble tijdens de begrafenis van Amidala Achter de schermen *Bibble werd gespeeld door Oliver Ford Davies. Voor Episode II was Davies niet beschikbaar en werden zijn scènes voor een blue screen gefilmd en later ingevoegd in de scène. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) ** Crisis on Naboo Bron *Sio Bibble in de Databank *Episode I: The Visual Dictionary *Secrets of Naboo *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars Episode I Journal: Queen Amidala – Junior Novel *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams category:Mensen category:De Naboo category:Governors category:Politici category:Docenten